


Colder Weather

by Klynn_stormz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klynn_stormz/pseuds/Klynn_stormz
Summary: Oh I wanna see you againBut I'm stuck in colder weatherMaybe tomorrow will be betterCan I call you then'Cause I'm a rambling manI ain't ever gonna changeI gotta gypsy soul to blameAnd I was born for leaving





	Colder Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction and I'm super nervous. I love this fandom and couldn't resist jumping in. This story is based off of the song "Colder Weather" by Zac Brown Band, the summary is the chorus of the song. It's a beautiful song and I felt that it really fit Killian and Emma, with the song roles reversed. It's a little angsty but has a happy ending! I hope you all like it! Not beta'd so my errors are my own. Enjoy!

She always left, no matter how much she wanted to stay. Her heart screamed at her, but she was to scared.

Having everyone leave Emma Swan had taken a toll on her throughout the years. Being left on the side of the road as an infant, left to foster care when her adoptive parents had a baby, left behind and given back by each foster home, left to take the blame on stolen watches by who she thought was her one true love. After the last incident she promised herself she would never get left again, because she would never let anyone close enough to do so. So, Emma hardened her heart and put a shield of ice around it for good measure. 

Through the years she’d been called everything from ice bitch to heartless, and she could live with it. What she didn’t think she could live with was feeling warmth only to be left in the snow again. She lived her life alone, working at a job she could do on her own, going to bars to pick up meaningless one-night stands, and always going back to her little apartment alone and cold. She thought she was content, she thought she could live like this forever, until she met him.

Killian Jones was at least, if not more so, as damaged as she. He too had been left behind again and again, first by his mother passing on early, next by his drunkard of a father who vanished in the night, his brother by dying in the navy, and by a women who he thought he loved who ran back to her husband when she got bored. Though Emma didn’t find all this out till much later, she could see the same lost and bitter look in his eyes that she knew was in hers. 

They met when she was chasing a skip. Unfortunately, the man was much faster than he looked, so she had to put more effort than planned. Fortunately, Killian happened to be walking down the street towards his home when the man decided to plow into him. Emma caught the man while he was still down and Killian was sufficiently impressed with her job. The connection and spark scared Emma, so of course she was brisk and left quickly after the police came, but deep down they knew they’d see the other again. 

They met for the second time at a bar close to Emma’s apartment. The little hole in the wall offered cheap beer, an assortment of sketchy but not clingy men, and was small enough that the crowds usually went elsewhere. When Killian saw her, he couldn’t resist, and they spent the rest of the night talking and sharing their stories. What had started as a spark soon turned into a flame that led them back to his apartment. But, when Killian woke up, she was no where to be found. For the first time since his brother passed, he felt something more than cold, and he wasn’t going to give it up without a fight, he wasn’t looking for love, just a bit of warmth.

Emma had lived with the cold for so long that she was afraid to feel the flames. One time, she promised herself, but it most definitely wasn’t. Their bar talks turned weekly as Killian began to frequent the bar, each time it inevitably led to his place. And each time Killian woke up, she was gone. Months past, then a year, this was the longest relationship either had been in without something going wrong, but neither would admit it. Eventually Killian decided that he wanted forever, that she could be his fire, he just had to convince her that he would be the same. He just had to hope that his love would be strong enough to make her stay one day. 

Emma stood in front of Killian’s door one cold December day, they had met nearly two years ago and she couldn’t imagine life without him. Her heart had slowly been thawing while she tried to ignore it. But finally, clarity came on the night of a terrible snow storm. Through her window she could see the heavy snow pelting the ground with an anger she knew well. Her go to hot chocolate with cinnamon and a warm blanket weren’t doing the trick to keep her warm, and it hit her. She knew what would keep her warm. Emma could see herself curled on his worn bargain sale couch covered in blankets, curled up against him. With fear, she realized that she had already let him in, but with hope and a little bit of determination she knew she couldn’t let it go this time. The flame had grown into a full-on bonfire, his love for her clung to her every time she left, and enveloped her whenever she saw him. It was time he knew that her fire burned just as bright and warm for him. With stubbornness she bundled up and headed into the colder weather, she wouldn’t let it keep her from her future anymore. 

And so, she stood, scared to knock but afraid to leave. With a deep breath she melted the last vestiges of ice surrounding her heart and knocked. Killian’s immediate reaction was concern for her being out in the weather, he brought her inside, made her hot chocolate and bundled her onto his couch with blankets. It was in the middle of the movie he had turned on that she broke, I Love you’s came spilling out of her mouth and tears spilt out her eyes. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her in that moment. The rest of the night was spent in each other’s arms, words of love and happiness rang through the warm apartment, oblivious to the cold outside. And the rest of their lives was spent showing the other the warmth of their love.


End file.
